


All of Your Flaws

by breadface



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ...or is he..., Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Botanist!Iwaizumi, M/M, Mage!Suga, Mentioned Death Threats, Oikawa Is Kind Of A Jerk, Suga Is 80 percent Of Oikawa's Impulse Control, most importantly..., some illegal business, witch!oikawa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breadface/pseuds/breadface
Summary: “You might want to reconsider killing this new neighbour of yours though."“The intruder is not. My. Neighbour.” Oikawa fixed a dark glare onto Suga.A little tale about how Oikawa became friends with his friendly neighbourhood botanist, Iwaizumi Hajime.(Title taken from Flaws - Bastille)





	1. A Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm an impatient little shit so I'm posting a side story of my AU first!  
> All that you need to know here is that Oikawa owns a large piece of land because he's a powerful witch, and Suga's his best pal/regular customer who also happens to be an immortal weather mage. They r gossip buddies.  
> Please point out any mistakes! I'm always tired and I have no beta so there might still be some after editing.  
> (This was going to be a one-shot but it snowballed...)

One day Sugawara Koushi pranced into the shop, young and spry as the day they first met, wearing a grin that promised gossip.

“Suga-chan! As ethereal and youthful as ever, I see. What winds have brought you here this time? Need some more Kodama shavings? Maybe some moonstone powder? We received a brand new shipment of Baku feathers not long ago.” As Oikawa Tooru fired off his greetings, Suga leaned onto the polished sandalwood counter on an elbow, hovering exactly one inch above the shiny surface. His silver robes slipped past his forearms, showing the faded tattoos of volcano tamers etched intricately on his skin.

“Oh, just these again,” Suga gestured nonchalantly to the faintly glowing black markings, “They were hurting a bit, probably due to the weather. Mount Ikari’s been acting up these few days.”

“Suga-chan, are you over-exerting yourself again? You know that you should pace yourself when the storm season comes by; you won’t last long if you abuse your powers.” As Oikawa’s voice took on a chiding tone, he quickly stood up from his post at the counter and bustled around the endless crevices of the shop, muttering, “You may be immortal, but you’re not invulnerable. You really should take care of yourself, you know. We should have some Unicorn-Ginseng mix somewhere around here…”

Suga, sensing the onslaught of nagging, quickly changed the topic. “Have you known about your new neighbour? I heard he’s quite a special one; I’m surprised that you aren’t foaming at the mouth, ranting about how your territory’s been breached. It’s such a shame too, people say he’s quite a looker –”

“ _Who_ did _what_ now?!” Oikawa froze on his way back to the counter. “There is someone on _my_ mountain, without _my_ explicit permission, and they are _staying here_ , _undetected_? Suga-channnn, why didn’t you tell me earlier?” Oikawa waved his hands above his head, dismissing the thought. Moving again, he said, “I’ll have to call Shigeru back from his errands – he’ll have to watch the shop. I’ll have to pay this intruder a personal visit.”

Amused, Suga tracked Oikawa as he moved swiftly across his shop, purposeful and angry. As Oikawa cast a communication spell, Suga took the chance to look at the mixture of healing powders that Oikawa brought to the counter. They were for Suga’s tattooed pains, each more powerful and expensive than the previous one. Suga could tell. For all Oikawa protested at Suga overexerting himself, Oikawa still cared about him too much. Maybe it was something about understanding his situation, with Oikawa once being in the same shoes as Suga now stood in, albeit in different circumstances.

The harsh jangling of the shopkeeper’s keys interrupted his train of thought. Suga looked on, amused, as Oikawa stormed through the threshold into the front yard, having finished summoning Shigeru, and grabbed one of the many brooms leaning neatly on the fence with a tracking spell etched onto it.

“Well? Are you coming with me to smite this annoying bastard or not?”

“Of course, I would never miss out on the fun,” Suga replied good-naturedly. “You might want to reconsider killing this new neighbour of yours though. At least wait until after your introductions to kill him. Wouldn’t want to give the impression that you’re an uncultured witch now, won’t we?”

“The intruder is not. My. Neighbour.” Oikawa fixed a dark glare onto Suga as they mounted their brooms. After a pause where Oikawa spelled the brooms, they set off to find this curious ‘not-neighbour’.

As they raced through the large mountain chain that Oikawa owned – through complicated legal (and illegal) measures – Oikawa’s mutters never ceased. They continued even as they landed in a clearing near the edge of Oikawa’s territory, where a massive yet charming greenhouse stood. Oikawa, on the other hand, seemed to see the glass structure as something else entirely.

“How dare this stranger come onto my lands, build an ugly glass toy castle, and not even face me when I arrive?” He huffed, and Suga laughed lightly.

“Let’s go in and meet this new resident of Aoba Josai, shall we?” Suga’s tone kept a cheerful tone, but it was clear that Suga meant business. Oikawa seemed to collect himself, reining in his emotions and taking a deep breath. He pushed the glass doors and entered the greenhouse.

Inside, it was clear that this new neighbour of Oikawa’s was still settling in, but the sight took Suga’s breath all the same. It was any nature spirit’s dream, with high ceilings and rows upon rows of herbs, plants, flowers, and every other sort of plant life there could be. For some reason, a single palm tree had been allowed to grow at the eastern corner of the structure, providing enough shade for a rocking chair to be left there. At the very back, near the edge of the clearing, stood a smaller structure that wasn’t made of glass, flat and wide, with nothing but a window and a door. Suga breathed in the ambience of the place, it was clear that Tooru felt it too, judging by the dazed look on his face.

A slight movement drew Suga’s attention away from the dreamy look the witch had on, to whom Suga presumed was the owner of this establishment. As a wary attempt of being friendly, Suga smiled and waved at the stranger. Upon closer inspection, the man winding carefully through all the pots and soil and plants was about Suga’s physical age, with a serious face but curious, shining eyes. A second, more cursory glance told Suga that although this man was undoubtedly careful and gentle with his plants, his bulging arm muscles could probably kill a lesser man with a mere hearty grip.

The wave broke Tooru out of his trance and he was made aware of the person a few metres away from them.

“Uhhm, how may I help you? Business isn’t ready yet, I’ve just set up shop.” The man’s voice was quiet and blunt, but not rude.

Suga was seeing less and less of a reason to let Tooru kick this man out of Seijou, so he interrupted Oikawa’s probably more-than-rude first greeting with his own. “Hi, sorry to barge in on you, but we came here to say hi to our new neighbour! My name’s Sugawara, but you can call me Suga. This is Oikawa.” Suga held out a hand, along with a polite smile on his face, just to spite Tooru. When Tooru made no move to offer a handshake, a quick jab of Suga’s elbow to Tooru’s ribs hastened the movement.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Iwaizumi. I wasn’t aware that there were others that lived near Seijou.” Suga was glad to find this man’s handshake firm and steady, and it was just as well, because Tooru looked outright murderous.

“Very well. Iwaizumi, it’s nice to finally have met you. I’m Oikawa Tooru, Grand Witch of the Court, the property owner of the Seijou mountain chain, and you have just made me very, _very_ angry.”


	2. Keep Your Enemies Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yahaba Shigeru is the long-suffering apprentice that deals with Oikawa, Suga acts as Oikawa's conscience, and Oikawa is generally having a Good TIme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey another chapter! Who could've guessed.  
> A short one this time, I'm literally winging everything. I only have a rough idea of where this fic's supposed to go, so please bear with me. It'll get interesting soon, I promise.

Shigeru sometimes wondered why he even worked under Oikawa. Sure, he wanted to learn from Oikawa. He wanted to be taught Oikawa’s skills that ranged from the most difficult brand of magic to the most mundane, how to channel energy the right way so that he commanded everything around him. But did he have to work under Oikawa, specifically?

The answer was still probably yes, Shigeru thought, as he nodded half-heartedly along to Oikawa’s (umpteenth) rant about the new intruder in his mountains. Although Oikawa was a baby at heart, he was still damn good at his particular brand of magic. The shop was practically sustained by Oikawa’s magic, though a traveller passing by wouldn’t notice. The pot of herbs boiling under a ghost fire, stirred by a floating wooden spoon that was held by no one sat in a discreet corner. The fans on the ceiling were powered by nothing, and the water supply was taken directly from the tip of the mountain beneath the shop, ten miles below them.

Though Oikawa was a respected witch, he was an insufferable guy. Shigeru cast a long-suffering glance to Sugawara across the room, who returned with a conspiring wink. The apprentice respected his teacher, sure, but his patience could only be stretched so thin.

“And the look on his face! What kind of ugly, primitive, rude commoner village did he sprout from? That look of disgust when he saw _me_ , the cutest man to have ever graced his eyes!” Oikawa spit as he grinded the dried night-berries in the glass mortar. “I haven’t even insulted him yet!”

“Maybe it was your awful introduction that did the trick,” came Sugawara’s reply. “You _did_ threaten to smite him after a solid minute of that epic glaring match.”

Shigeru decided to join in on the fun, “I pity the man. He was settling just fine until you barged in on him. You could have at least offered a house-warming gift before all the death threats.” He shrugged, “Then again, from what I heard in your very descriptive rants, this Iwaizumi-san should be used to death threats. What was it again? ‘ _He had brows_ —’”

“‘— _so furrowed that they look permanently etched into his chiselled, brooding face._ ’” Sugawara finished.

“Exactly! Just what I was going to say!” Shigeru giggled at this. “The scumbag had no respect for the rightful owner of this land!”

“The land that _you stole_ ,” Sugawara reprimanded gently.

Shigeru watched as Oikawa faltered. It was the truth; Oikawa _did_ steal the ownership of the Seijou Mountain Chain from right under the National Association of Witches’ noses. The contract and the token that connected to the life force of the mountain chain were both stolen in the night that Sugawara and Oikawa called ‘The Great Heist’. It had ended up with Oikawa being blacklisted by the NAW and him claiming Seijou as his own. Within the impenetrable sphere of Oikawa’s control, Seijou flourished and became the hiding place of Oikawa.

“W-well, the NAW haven’t asked for it back, have they? I know where the boundaries lie. I take care of these mountains and keep my ass out of their business, and they won’t have a reason to challenge my authority. I’m still well-respected within the witch communities.” Oikawa said defiantly. “But now that a stranger has come and taken part of my land, I’m within my rights to act as I see fit and give out punishment. It’s stated on the fine print of the contract.”

Sugawara raised his eyebrows. “Wow, your eyesight still works after that many nights of reading in dim candlelight? You’ve got to tell me what potion you used on your eyes.”

“It’s just part of my natural gifts, Suga-chan. After all, I _am_ physically perfect.” Oikawa said with a wink threw to Shigeru’s way. Shigeru gagged.

“If you’re within your rights to act as you said, Oikawa, why haven’t you?” Shigeru asked, ignoring his employer’s bragging.

“Oh, Shi-chan, you still don’t understand? I let that grumpy man stay because I want to keep an eye on him. He’s dangerous, but he’s interesting.”


	3. Iwaizumi Knows A Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which some trade secrets are spilled and a deal is made.

Oikawa didn’t want to do it. The new guy ( _Iwaizumi_ , he calls himself) was interesting andOikawa wanted to know why he came to Seijou, but he didn’t have to go visit the man a second time. At least, that was what Oikawa told himself repeatedly on the way over to the greenhouse. He had a jug of cider in hand this time, as sort of a peace offering, wrapped in some pretty purple tissue paper. Suga had plucked the cider from his shop and stuffed it into his hands before shoving him out his house, saying that the gift was a peace offering for smoothing over the creases that (admittedly, he himself caused) were made when they first met.

There was a very brief moment of panic when Oikawa was minutes away from the greenhouse, where Oikawa had stopped by a cute little spring, put down the drink and muttered to himself _, “It’s fine, I’m the owner of this place. I’m not afraid of this guy, I’m just…wary. Okay, I don’t really have to do this, it isn’t my job to be nice to people, but I’m still going to do it because Suga-chan will give me the stink eye and Shi-chan will stop talking to me if I didn’t. Also because I’m an adult. I’ll do this.”_ The tiny family of mice living in the nearby trees glanced at him curiously, probably judging him, but Oikawa patted the non-existing dust from his robes, picked up the cider again, and walked towards the greenhouse.

* * *

 

Iwaizumi didn’t know what to be more confused of, the tipsy man hanging off his shoulders, or the attitude of said drunken man. He had figured Oikawa to be more of a stoic or angry drunk when he first met the witch, rather than the clingy, rosy-cheeked man in front of him now. Iwaizumi glanced at the cup of cider sloshing in the witch’s hand, half a cup and he was already half gone? Either witches have no tolerance, or the stuff was potent. Iwaizumi almost wished he could break his no-alcohol rule and stave off the oncoming headache with a strong drink, but he refrained.

However tempting that mug of cider was—Iwaizumi refrained, figuring that abstinence was more beneficial to his current predicament. He loved drinking as much as the other troubled young man, but old habits die hard once they’re awakened. He let out a strained huff instead.

“So, Suga-chan convinced me to come over to make things up to you. I mean, _I_ thought I was completely civil with our first meeting, thank you very much, but that doesn’t mean that Suga-chan’s one scary bitch when he’s angry.” Iwaizumi deposited the blabbering man onto a bar stool as he continued to sip happily at the ‘cider’. Oikawa started to spin at a dizzying speed.

Honestly, Iwaizumi would be offended by the cheap tactic of trying to get answers out of him with liquor, but Iwaizumi didn’t mind. He wouldn’t let himself brave the risk of loosing control for a drink. A very strong drink. A drink that was manually _and_ magically treated to contain more alcohol than normal. Witches didn’t get drunk that easily.

“But hey, if we’re not making any conversation and you’re not planning to drink any of this, at least I have an excuse to get drunk before sunset. Shouldn’t waste the good stuff. You know we produce a steady amount of Seijou Cider from our apple orchard here? We sell that to the magical community, sometimes non-magic folk too. The cellar in our shop is the worst; it smells like, only alcohol. You get drunk just by breathing in there. That’s how we up the percentage of the cider. Oops! That was a trade secret. But you won’t be spilling this secret anytime soon, right? You had to have come here for a reason.” Oikawa stopped his spinning, looking disheveled and red-faced. “You wouldn’t have come to the infamous Seijou Mountains for leisure alone. Not without a life-threatening reason.”

Oikawa fixed a steady look onto Iwaizumi, more sober than Iwaizumi had assumed. _Interesting._ However, Iwaizumi didn’t respond to the obvious bait. He returned the look with a calm one, cocking a brow.

Oikawa sighed, “You never even gave me an official statement or request to reside here, you know. I’m disappointed. You’re still technically an illegal immigrant for all I care. And my word is law here, mind. But, there’s a reason for all this secrecy, and that’s why you won’t leave any time soon. Our brewing secrets are safe with you! As long as you don’t start your own separate brewery over here, I’ll let you live.” Oikawa sighed, sounding resigned. 

“You haven’t even taken anything from me aside from the land. Just, don’t steal from my apple orchards, okay? The apples are enchanted to have a higher fermentation capacity. Oh, and also, don’t go into our cellar. There’s actual vaporised alcohol in the air, so thick that three breathing charms barely prevent you from dying. Trade secret, but the alcohol diffuses into the cider with a bit of magic. Don’t tell anyone.”

Iwaizumi raised both his brows this time, more wary now. Oikawa’s name and stories of his power had spread through the magical community after his claim of the Seijou Mountains. The man was no doubt powerful, but there was a certain cunning and ingenuity that threw Iwaizumi off. He wasn’t sure what to think of this revelation.

“I’m not one to complain about gifts, but I’m afraid I don’t drink.” Iwaizumi wiped off his grimy hands on his apron, ignoring the witch that resumed his spinning on the bar stool. A tense silence that followed, both men too lost in their thoughts. Iwaizumi sighed, this was getting nowhere. “Alright. How about this: let’s make a deal. In exchange for you granting permission for my stay here in the Seijou Mountains, I can offer to be your supplier for any herbs or medicine or plant. The land here is optimal for growing all kinds of plants, what with the spirits’ blessings and your guarding it. I can grow anything that you might ever need.”

Oikawa kept on spinning, appearing not to have heard him. Fine, Iwaizumi won’t deal with him. As long as he’s relatively safe in these Mountains (given that Oikawa continues to either ignore or accept his presence) it wouldn’t matter. He didn’t need to play nice with his pseudo-landlord.

He turned his back to the witch, focusing on moving the aconite from the nursery to the tilled rows in front of him. As Iwaizumi continued on his perviously interrupted work, the sounds of methodical swipes and the sprinkling of dirt filled the air. He eased the sprouts of aconite from their tiny nurseries and swiped the dirt off the leaves, the motion familiar and smoothing. The background noise of the bar stool still being spun by Oikawa faded as he reached into his enchanted rucksack to bring out more plants, the familiar actions of planting pushing aside all other things happening to his surroundings. The enchanted rucksack had a spell that allowed him to store any amount of items he wanted, the items accessible only when the owner thought of it. The enchantment was taught to him by a close friend, reminding Iwaizumi of younger, messier, and more chaotic times.

Just as Iwaizumi was considering an expansion of the interior of the greenhouse with another enchantment, Oikawa’s spinning stopped. The silence stood out starkly against the echo of the woods around them, Oikawa’s commanding presence all but demanding attention.

Iwaizumi continued with his unhurried planting, taking satisfaction in feeling the impatience of the witch roll off him in waves. 

“…your deal doesn’t benefit me that much. I have suppliers from other places and enough herbs here to make way more profit than I need to. Why would I need you growing anything?” Oikawa’s face betrayed no hint of interest, but his voice was halting, as if talking to an injured animal.

Iwaizumi managed to hide his grin before turning to face him, “Because I can grow anything.”

“Anything, you say?” Oikawa’s voice took on an interesting edge, looking more sober by the second.

“Anything, within reason. No extinct species, nothing _too_ large. I have limited ceiling height.” Iwaizumi glanced at Oikawa, “--and boundaries. Don’t even think about plants that require human sacrifice to grow.” The gleam in Oikawa’s eyes faded back into something more human.

“So, for example, if I were in need of a supply of Dragon’s Blood, can it be done?” The Witch looked very hopeful.

“Don’t know what you need it for, but I can get you some.” Iwaizumi raised a brow at the inquiry. 

Dragon Blood trees were tough to come across, considering their rarity and the usefulness of their blood-red sap. Not many plant-growers knew where to find some, what with how they were almost harvested to extinction some 70 or so years ago. The sudden frenzy was caused by the widespread misconception that Dragon’s Blood could increase one’s understanding of the cosmos. That, and people believed in the legitimacy of cure-alls. The over-harvesting almost caused the extinction of the tree on this side of the planet, but to no-one’s surprise, some rich hoarders decided to hide some seeds for their own use. The remaining seeds were taken by the government in an effort to preserve the species, but it wasn’t unusual to find a dealer or two who once worked in the government and happened to come across a spare Dragon Blood tree seed.

“Impressive. How about Murdock?”

“Of course,” Iwaizumi scoffed, “Who do you think I am?”

Oikawa smiled, the first one that resembled a genuine expression since Iwaizumi first met the man. Standing up from his seat, he walked towards Iwaizumi, “Then I believe we have ourselves a deal.” They shook hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so 1, i'm not dead and 2, the change in style was because i bothered to edit my stuff.  
> i didn't know this was sitting in my drafts until i peeked at the file, so apologies for the radio silence :0) a new chapter is in making and thanks to anyone who stuck with this fic man it's just a thing that i write

**Author's Note:**

> As always, not beta'd. Tell me if you find any mistakes!
> 
> Talk to me ([tumblr](http://www.intenseglaring.tumblr.com/))


End file.
